Someone To Watch Over Me
by Pyewacket75
Summary: Sequel to "Pain Free" co-written with JBLovesSharks. House whisks Cameron away to the Islands to help her recovery but can he get the "old" Cameron back? Rated M for sex, language and adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Welcome to the sequel of Pain Free :) Buckle up kids. You're in for a wild ride!**_

Thanks to Shootingstar7123 and Andi for helping me with the title of this story. I've always loved the song, and it fits!

This story is co-written with JBLovesSharks: The Queen of Angst. I think she's created a monster!

Disclaimer: I don't own House or any of those other people. I'm using my own sick imagination. I also don't own the rights to the story title. George Gershwin gets that credit since he wrote the song "Someone to Watch Over Me"

* * *

**Coming to Terms**

It was an amazing night. The sky was red as the sun began to set and the clouds were purple and pink against the turquoise ocean.

Of course, all that was lost on House and Cameron as they stood together on the quiet beach, hand in hand, wind blowing through her hair and House's blue eyes putting the ocean to shame.

"I never really said thank you," Cameron whispered as she rested her cheek against his chest. He smelled so good all she wanted to do was inhale his scent and stay there.

"Mmm..what for?" House murmured as he kissed and nuzzled her neck.

"For everything. For saving me. For moving heaven and earth just to find me. Keeping me safe and helping me find my way back."

"You did that on your own. All I did was stand aside and lend a hand when you asked."

"It meant a lot to me." She looked up at him and smiled. "You mean a lot to me."

House didn't know what to say to such a statement so he simply lowered his head and kissed her fully, burying his fingers in her hair as he pulled her tight against him. She moaned into his mouth and they dropped to their knees on the soft white sand. House ripped her blouse open and nuzzled her neck as she lay back and pulled him on top of her, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him with a passion that rivaled his.

"Oh God, Greg, make love to me! Please! I want you so much right now."

House knew there was nobody for miles. It wasn't completely deserted but the nearest village was a good half hour away and Hank Mancini owned a portion of land where his house sat on a hill overlooking the ocean. Nobody ever came around so he was relatively comfortable with what she wanted him to do.

She helped him out of his shorts and he deeply thrust into her in one smooth stroke, their moans louder than the surf as he began to move with her in a rhythm they were more than familiar with.

"Oh yes...oh yes...I love you Greg!" she called out as she got closer to her own climax.

House wasn't far behind her himself. He was reaching the end, which he knew wouldn't be long in the first place considering he'd been hard all evening since dinner.

"Cameron!" he growled as he came hard and deep within her, collapsing on top of her and burying his face in her neck.

That's when he heard the banging. It sounded like someone hitting metal with metal and he closed his eyes to try and block it out.

_Who would be hammering at this time of night?_ He wondered as he rolled onto his back.

That was when he realized he wasn't on the beach. He was still in bed, groggy and disoriented from sleep and the banging noise made him sit up immediately. He jumped out of bed and practically ran into Cameron's bedroom where she was vigorously working the lock on the window.

"What do you think you're doing?" He called out to her.

"What does it look like? I'm getting out! I don't want to be here! And not with you! I want Master Stephen!"

House grabbed Cameron around the waist and pulled her away from the window. "Are you insane? It's a 20 foot drop from this window! Do you have a death wish?"

"I'd rather be dead than stuck here with you!" she spat.

House resisted the urge to shout back at her and somehow managed to stay relatively calm. "You don't mean that. You're upset and in a strange place. I get that. But you won't be seeing Stephen anymore. He's rotting in a jail cell in Punta Cana till they send him back to Jersey. What he did to you was illegal and immoral. I can't believe you're standing up for that piece of trash! He treated you like his whore!"

"I'd rather be his whore than your prisoner!"

"Now I find that hard to believe. I somehow doubt you were a willing participant from the start."

She looked at the floor and pretended to be fixated over a stain on the carpet. "I...I don't remember all that much about the first little while."

"It's just as well you don't. He probably kept you locked in a dungeon with nothing but bread and water for days until you broke."

Cameron considered this but simply shrugged.

House offered his hand to go with him but she ignored it and went back to staring at the window pane. "The windows are dead bolted and you can't open them without a key and I don't have it so don't bother ransacking the place."

"Whose place is this anyway?"

"It's Hank's winter getaway house. Too swanky for my standards but...it serves its purpose. Now go back to bed. It's only 3 a.m. Nobody should be up at this god forsaken hour."

He went to leave but stood in the doorway and watched as she sighed and crawled back into bed. "Trust me, Allison," he said softly. "I'm right next door and you're safe here."

"I don't want to be here," she said quietly as she stared at the ceiling fan and clutched the blankets to her chin. "Please, I want to go home."

"You will. When you're feeling like yourself again. We're going into town in the morning. I want you to get some tests done and speak to somebody."

"Somebody..." she repeated. "Like a shrink?"

"A psychologist, yes."

"Why?"

"We need some answers, and my specialty is Nephrology, not Psychology. Now go to sleep. We're going first thing in the morning."

Cameron was silent on the drive into town but House didn't mind. He was enjoying driving Hank's convertible Lexus. Luckily the main roads to where they were going were paved but he knew not to take any detours or Hank would kill him. Those back roads were murder on most cars with their rubble and pot holes. However, if he felt the need to be adventurous, there was a 4x4 Toyota truck at his disposal as well.

It wasn't a long enough drive for his liking as he pulled into the parking lot of the large hospital that looked more like a dilapidated old church than a place of medicine.

He turned to look at Cameron and she stared ahead, not looking at him.

"Are you ready?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

"Then let's get this over with."

Their first stop was the lab so she could get the necessary blood work done, and then she found herself in the waiting room of the psychologist.

"I'll be here when you're done," he said quietly, as if it would reassure her somewhat. "Then we'll have lunch somewhere in town."

"I'm not hungry," she muttered as she stared at the floor and fidgeted.

"You should be. You've had to fast for 12 hours before the tests."

The office door opened and a woman in her 40's with long blonde hair done up in a very neat bun, entered the waiting room holding a file. "Ms. Cameron?"

"It's _Doctor_ Cameron, actually," House spoke up as he stood to shake the woman's hand. It was a firm shake and he was impressed right off the bat.

She smiled at Cameron sympathetically before turning her attention back to House. "I'm sorry. You must be _the_ Dr. House?"

House smirked. "You've heard of me all the way down here?"

"It's hard not to. Your medical journal articles are brilliant. I'm Dr. Jones, but please, call me Barb."

House nodded, failing to notice that she hadn't let go of his hand yet, but it didn't go unnoticed by Cameron, either.

"You can just call me House. Everyone does."

"Can we just get on with this?" Cameron groaned, sickened by the way the woman was clearly staring at House like he was an item on the menu.

"Yes, of course. Follow me please, Dr. Cameron," the woman held out her arm in the direction of the office and Cameron went without argument, much to House's relief.

"There's a decent cafeteria downstairs, Dr. House. We'll be done in an hour."

"I'll be here."

He watched the two women go into the office and tilted his head to check out the older doctor. Then he gave his head a shake as he left the room.

_What was he thinking?_ As he made his way to the cafeteria, he thought about Dr. Jones very briefly. Yes, she was attractive, and obviously smart. She was also closer to his age and sophisticated enough to know who he was, even if they didn't share the same specialties. But that was as far as it went for him. The only woman on his mind was Cameron.

After getting a cup of surprisingly decent coffee and a donut, he went to the lab to see if they had the results before returning to wait for Cameron. He was almost surprised to find that they were indeed ready so quickly.

As he looked over the list, becoming more and more relieved with each "negative" result, the last test almost floored him and he stood there with his mouth open.

"Are you sure about this last one?" He asked the technician as he pointed to the numbers.

"Yes, Dr. House. I ran it twice myself."

Just then, there was an announcement over the antiquated P.A. system. "_Dr. Gregory House, please report to Dr. Jones' office._"

When he arrived, Cameron was sitting in the waiting room with a wet cloth against her forehead. She looked pale and House became worried.

"What happened?"

"Our session was almost over and when she got up to leave, she had a dizzy spell, and then she was sick. But they were dry heaves."

"Well, she had a battery of tests this morning and she had to fast."

"Oh, is she hypoglycaemic?" Dr. Jones inquired.

"I wish," House sighed as he scratched his forehead with his thumb.

"If she hasn't eaten it explains the dizziness and the cold sweats and the shaking..." the doctor volunteered, but House cut her off.

"She's not hypoglycaemic!" he shouted at the woman. "She's pregnant."

* * *

_**A/N: I'll leave you hanging there because you all know how much I LOVE cliffhangers! :) Don't worry, I won't have you wait too long for the next chapter. It's the end of my son's preschool year and I'm in charge of scrapbooking so that's been taking up a lot of my time, but school is over in 2 weeks so updates will be coming faster after that. Hang in there and show me love! haha :) I love you guys! Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Wow, you like it! You reaaaally like it ;) Sorry..I had to say that. Haha. Anyway, thanks SO much for the reviews on chapter 1 and to those who have added this story to their alerts/favorites. It makes our day! It lets us know that you guys are enjoying it enough to take the time to do that, so thank you!**_

House may be a little OOC in the coming chapters but don't worry. He'll be back to his snarky self in no time! Enjoy!

* * *

**This Can't Be Real**

Cameron's eyes rolled back and she groaned as House forced her head between her legs to stop her from passing out.

"Breathe, Cameron," he whispered as he gently rubbed her back and waited patiently for her breathing to return to normal, when it did, and she was feeling better, she looked at him with a weak smile.

"I'm hungry."

Dr. Jones watched the entire scene between House and Cameron with amusement and disdain. _What was a handsome, older man like House doing with a nitwit head case like Allison Cameron?_ She asked herself. _He said she was a doctor, but she_ _certainly didn't have an air about her like most doctors had._

"Can you bring her back in two days? I'd like to have another session with her. Perhaps try some hypnosis?"

House nodded but didn't take his eyes off of Cameron for a second, which annoyed the older doctor. In her eyes, Cameron was hardly a threat. In her eyes, House should've been looking at her that way, not Allison.

Dr. Gregory House was a catch, and she was going to catch him.

Cameron was silent again all the way back to the beach house and House's mind was reeling. He knew of course that the baby wasn't his, and that it had to be Stephen's. The very idea made him sick. He really hoped it was due to some accident like a condom breaking, if the guy even used one, or simply because she hadn't been taking her pill. Perhaps Stephen wanted her pregnant, and it was all part of some sick plan...

"I know what you're thinking," Cameron said, breaking the silence.

"What am I thinking?"

"That I'm a whore."

House pulled into the driveway of the beach house and cut the engine. Then he turned and looked at her. "Don't even go there. Being pregnant doesn't make you a whore."

"A dumb slut then?" she asked as she unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car.

"Is that what Stephen called you?" House called to her as he got out of the car as well, following her inside. "Hey, look at me."

When she simply stared at the floor, House placed his hand under her chin and propped her head up so they were eye to eye. "Look at me. Look at my face. I would never think that of you. I have never, and I will never. No matter what happens. Understand?"

When she didn't answer, he raised her chin higher and got even closer. Close enough to breathe each others air. "I know you're in there somewhere, Cameron."

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Why do you care? You went through all that trouble just to get me here."

"You're worth it."

"Why?"

"Because you just are. Isn't that enough?"

"Not for me," she said and turned around to walk away, leaving House with an incredible feeling of deja vu.

* * *

"Today we're going to concentrate on your life before you were abducted," Dr. Jones told her once Cameron was seated comfortably.

"Why?"

"It will help."

"Help whom? Help me realize that House is better off with someone else? You, for instance? And yes, I noticed you couldn't take your eyes off of him the other day. I think everyone in the waiting room noticed. It's true, House is...infectious and as cranky and rude as he is, he claims to care about me so if you really want to help me, just back the hell off."

"Are you in love with him, Allison?" Dr. Jones asked, sitting forward in her seat, rapt with attention.

"I don't know what I feel. I still don't know why he bothered to pull that stunt that got me away from Master Stephen."

"Let's talk about him for a moment. Why do you still insist on referring to him as your Master?"

"Because that's all he's ever been to me."

"Did you love him?"

"Yes. He took care of me."

"What about the slavery aspect? I admit I don't know much about that lifestyle but from what I understand, you were his slave and his property and he pretty much did with you whatever he wanted, correct?"

"No!" Cameron shouted as she stood up. "It wasn't like that!"

"Then what was it like?"

"I..don't remember much about the beginning. I just know that he kept me safe and fed me and..."

"What did he feed you?"

"I dunno...normal stuff. Salads, sandwiches, soup..."

"And where did you sleep?"

"In a bed."

"Where?"

"In a bedroom. What? You were expecting me to say a dungeon? Or maybe a cage?" Cameron folded her arms across her chest and scoffed. "Shows what you know."

"Did you ever sleep in his bedroom?"

"Sometimes. But usually my own room."

"Do you remember how you two met?"

"Yes."

"Tell me about it."

"Why?"

"I'm just curious."

"If you're wondering why I left House for him I can't tell you because I don't remember."

"Evidently not if Dr. House has brought you to see me."

"Master Stephen brainwashed me. I get it. He obviously knew what he was doing because I don't remember much at all about what House and I had. Or that I was even a doctor. I don't even know what I'm a doctor of!"

"That's why you're here. So I can help you get your life back together."

"And you won't tell House anything I say?"

"No, that would be immoral and illegal. Anything you tell me will not leave this room."

_Until you use my words against me to get what you want_, she thought to herself as she glared at Dr. Jones with contempt.

"So let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

"How did your session go today?" House inquired over dinner as he ate.

Cameron merely picked at her food with disinterest. "It sucked, to be honest."

"How come?"

"I feel like she's just using me to get to you."

"Do you want another doctor?"

Cameron shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Whoever I see is just going to pass judgment anyway."

"No they won't."

"Yes they will. I know it's their job not to but let's get real. How many people do they see who are sworn into slavery and actually like it? I did like being Master Stephen's slave. Sure, it wasn't all hearts and roses, but it wasn't supposed to be."

"And now you're having his baby," House said, stiffly.

"Well it sure as hell isn't yours," she snapped.

"Thank God for small miracles," he mumbled.

"You don't ever want kids?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I'm too old and I'd make a terrible father. Discussion closed. Now eat something. You're eating for two now."

"I don't care."

"Yes you do. Isn't it part of your maternal instinct or something?"

"You don't really believe in that crap do you?" she asked him.

"Not really, but you've hardly eaten anything all day. Just take a few bites, that's all I ask."

"What's the point?"

"To get you healthy again." He ran his hands through his hair and sighed. "Man, Stephen really did a number on you."

House took his empty plate and put it in the dishwasher. "You'll get through this. It'll just take time." Then he stood against the counter and watched her for a moment. "You're going to keep it, aren't you?"

"Yes," she said sullenly. "How far along am I?"

"Not long. Maybe 5 weeks. I don't have to tell you that these are the most critical months."

"Yeah yeah. And in case you're wondering, Master Stephen always wore a condom. I guess one broke."

"Or he simply didn't use one."

Cameron got up from the table and stormed off, leaving a full plate behind once again.

House wrapped her plate, put it in the fridge and then found her standing on the patio overlooking the ocean. It was a warm night and as he stood silently and watched her, he was overcome with emotion. He didn't know where it came from, but he had a feeling like he'd had many times before. A feeling like he needed to protect her and keep her close and he wasn't sure being on the island was helping.

Perhaps he needed to take her back to Princeton. He wasn't too keen on the antiquated hospital facilities, and if she had any kind of complications during pregnancy, he didn't want her subjected to poor medical care. At least back home he could take care of her just as easily, and maybe the familiar surroundings would help her adjust. He was just about to go to her and suggest that very thing when the doorbell rang.

Naturally he was wary, since nobody knew where they were staying except Hank Mancini, and if he was coming home, he wouldn't need to ring the doorbell. But as usual, his curiosity got the better of him and he went to investigate.

When he opened the door, he was both shocked and surprised to see Dr. Jones standing there.

"Hello, Dr. House."

"Dr. Jones," he nodded. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on Allison. She seemed quite agitated when we had our session this afternoon and I was just in the neighborhood..."

House narrowed his eyes. "Right. There is no neighborhood. It consists of one house. This one. What did you really come here for? Clearly it's not Cameron's well-being."

Dr. Jones looked sheepish. "I guess I should come clean. I just...it's been a long time since I've met a man who got my attention like you did and..."

House held his hand up. "Just...stop, Barbie..."

"Barb," she corrected.

"Whatever. You're wasting your time. I don't know where you got the impression that I was available, but I'm definitely not. I'm here with Cameron."

Hearing her name a second time kicked her curiosity up a notch and Cameron quietly came into the house and stood around the corner out of sight. She recognized Dr. Jones' voice right away and cringed. The woman was too confident, and too smooth. Definitely not House's type.

"Why do you call her Cameron?" the woman asked in an exasperated tone.

"I've always called her that. Just like she's always called me House. So?"

"Come on," Dr. Jones whined, sounding like a spoiled brat who wasn't getting her way. "You can't possibly be interested in her. Who lets someone turn them into a sex slave? Seriously?"

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that," House scowled, feeling like he seriously wanted to smack the woman. "You don't know what the hell happened. And you won't. Because I'm going to change doctors and you won't have to see Cameron again. You have no idea what she's been through and you're completely passing judgment on her. What kind of a psych doctor are you anyway?"

She took a step forward and he took a step back, closing the front door a little. "Go home. I'm not interested. I never was."

It suddenly dawned on Dr. Jones and she smirked. "You're in love with her!"

"That's none of your business. Now go home."

He slammed the door in the woman's face and locked it before turning around and leaning against the door with a deep sigh.

Then he saw Cameron standing in the hall.

"I suppose you heard all that," he asked.

She simply nodded. "Are you in love with me?"

"I must be. I just tossed a beautiful woman out the door because of you," he smirked. "I don't do that for just anyone."

"I feel like...I don't even know you and yet...it's like I know you better than anyone else."

"You do." Then he took a step forward and reached for her. "Cameron..."

"No," she said, backing away. "I can't. I don't...just...no."

House stopped dead in his tracks and her lower lip quivered. "What do you want from me?" she pleaded. "Did you think you could fix me?"

"You don't need fixing. You never did. But you do need help. Nobody expects you to just snap out of it."

A tear escaped and rolled down her cheek. "I want to snap out of it," she sniffed as another tear slipped down her face, and then more. "I don't like this. I miss Master Stephen and Tony, even though I know what they did was wrong, I still miss them." She turned and ran from the room and House followed her outside to where she was before.

There was a storm approaching and the sky was turning dark.

"Cameron, listen to me...you have to understand, it wasn't healthy. And it wasn't from the very beginning. Tony gave him up, you know. He told us everything so he could strike a deal and not do any time in jail. Did you know that you weren't the first woman Stephen had done this to?"

She simply sniffed and shook her head. "Really?"

"He's been the suspect in about half a dozen missing girl cases over the last five years. Nobody knows what happened to them but Tony said he sold them to other people who wanted slaves. You were next. Stephen was going to sell you to someone at that auction on the cruise."

"No!" she shook her head. "I don't believe it."

"It's true. And I wasn't going to let that happen. I couldn't let that happen." House took a step closer but didn't touch her. "You are an incredible doctor. You've helped me save hundreds of lives. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you on my team anymore. I could never replace you, that's for sure. There would always be a void that could not be filled. That's why you have to come out of this. I'll help you on my own if I have to. I just...you can't give up. Not now. The Allison Cameron that we all know is in there somewhere. And I'm not going to stop until she's back. If I have to take you back to Princeton I will."

"Princeton?"

"It's home. And to tell you the truth, I'm not too keen on the medical system here," he snickered.

"That building is kind of scary," Cameron almost giggled as she thought about the old building and how drab it was.

"You don't have to see Dr. Jones anymore. Or any doctor if you don't want to. But you need to talk it out. If not to me, to someone. Or hell, start a diary or a journal and write in there. You need to vent sometimes. I might not be the best person to vent to, but I'll try my damnedest. It's the best I can do."

Thunder rumbled in the distance and Cameron froze. "There's a storm coming," she said softly.

"Yeah. We shouldn't be out here. Come on inside."

"I'm just going to go to bed. I'm tired."

"Feeling okay?"

"Yeah. It's been a long day and I just want to sleep."

"Okay. G'night, Cameron."

"G'night, House."

* * *

The storm was overhead and the rain woke Cameron from a deep sleep. She pulled the covers over her head as the bolt of lightning lit up the room a few minutes later and a loud clap of thunder shook the house.

She didn't want to wake House. He would think she was silly for being afraid of a storm. They never used to bother her. That is, until that night with Master Stephen when he...

Cameron shook her head to clear the image that haunted her mind and she crawled out of bed and opened the door to the walk-in closet. That's when she saw them. The room she occupied obviously belonged to a child if the amount of stuffed animals was any indication. She grabbed the closest one, an old yellow and orange stuffed owl with a dial on the back that played a tune.

She returned to her bed with the stuffed animal and turned the dial, listening to the happy tune it played.

House, however, was woken up not from the storm but the music. Curiously, he got up and walked quietly to the hallway and peeked into Cameron's bedroom.

She was curled up in the fetal position clutching something to her chest as her body shook. When the thunder rumbled again, she whimpered and pulled the pillow over her head.

House couldn't help but find her absolutely adorable and he took a couple more steps into the room.

"You okay?"

"I...I don't like storms. I'll be okay. Go back to sleep, House. Sorry if I woke you."

He glanced out the window at the pouring rain. "It is a nasty storm, but it sounds like its moving away. It'll be over soon."

"Can you..." she said, hesitating about asking him what she wanted.

"Can I what?"

"S-stay with me until it's over?"

Without any hesitation, he crawled into the small double bed and pulled the covers over them. As if it was the most natural thing in the world, she rolled over and buried her face in his chest.

He smelled so good. So manly and something else that she couldn't identify, but was definitely familiar. His arms went around her and she finally felt safe.

"Why me?" she asked, after several minutes of silence.

"Why you, what?"

"Why did he...do that to me?"

"I don't know. But it's not your fault it happened."

"Whose fault was it then?"

"Mine."

Cameron looked up at him. He was staring off into space and looked troubled. "How can it be your fault? You weren't even there."

"If I'd been just a little more attentive to your feelings, your needs, you wouldn't have felt the urge to look elsewhere. He saw you as an easy target and he took advantage of you. That never would have happened if I'd just told you..."

"What?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. You brought it up. You can't just not tell me."

House sighed. He really didn't want to get into it but it was obvious she wasn't just going to let it go. "You told me you loved me once. And I couldn't say the words back. I hurt you and I'm sorry. I don't say those words much, if at all, and if I do, I use them when I know my feelings will be reciprocated. So even though I knew you loved me, I wasn't sure it was love for me, at that time. We had a fight and you went off in search of something you felt you needed. I should have gone after you but I couldn't. Maybe it was pride or maybe it was that I hoped you wouldn't find what you were looking for and would come back to me. But Stephen got his hooks into you by the time I realized how foolish I was."

House's breath hitched. "And then you were gone. Just like that."

Cameron gently touched his cheek and he looked down at her. His eyes were red and glassy. "But I'm here now," she whispered, giving him a weak smile to let him know it was okay.

House closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. He knew things were anything but okay.

* * *

_**A/N: That yellow and orange stuffed owl that played a tune, JB and I both had something like that as kids. We had to stick it in there :) Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I don't have much to say here..(for once) so read away :) Oh, and for some weird reason, my pretty page breaks didn't work last time so I'll be using something else.

**Lost**

It had been a week since the storm and tension between House and Cameron had eased considerably. He left her alone to her thoughts as much as possible and even saw her writing in a journal as she sat in the hammock on the patio during the day.

He was still worried about her, however. She wasn't eating like she should and she wasn't putting on weight. When he'd try and get her to eat, she claimed she wasn't hungry.

He knew he'd have to get her back to Princeton sooner than later and set about making the arrangements. They would need to fly to the closest major airport in order to get a commercial flight back. Hank Mancini told him to let him know when he'd need the jet and he sent an email to the man, knowing he'd hear back soon.

"I made some lunch," House said from the doorway. "Come on."

"I'm not hungry."

"Eat anyway."

Cameron knew that arguing with him was a lost cause so she resigned herself to simply indulging him. She'd had to do that with Master Stephen and it kept his wrath to a minimum.

House was more or less her new Master, but he was nothing like Master Stephen, and for that she was actually grateful.

As she stared at her bowl of cream of mushroom soup, which House knew was one of her favorites, she could feel his eyes on her.

"Do you think I'll make a good mother?"

Without hesitation, he replied, "I think you'll make a great mother. Now eat up."

She took a spoonful and gave a heavenly sigh. "It's really good. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Are there any soda crackers?"

House was thrilled as he got up and found a box in the pantry. She was eating, and she seemed to be in good spirits. He hoped it would last for awhile.

* * *

The phone rang late and House answered it on the second ring so as not to wake Cameron.

"House."

"It's Wilson. How's it going?"

"It could be better. What's going on?"

"Stephen plead guilty. Sentencing is next month. Tony got off with a slap on the wrist but he told me he's moving out west so he won't be a problem anymore."

"From what Cameron has said, he was nice to her."

"How is she?"

"As good as can be expected under the circumstances."

"What circumstances?"

"She's six weeks pregnant."

"Oh shit."

"Oh shit is right, and before you ask, no, it's definitely not mine."

"So what's she going to do?"

"She's having it. Although I don't see her carrying it for much longer. She's very malnourished and if she doesn't eat and put some weight on, the baby won't make it."

"So what's the plan?"

"The medical facilities here are a joke. I'm waiting to hear from Mancini to get the jet so we can come back to Jersey. I'll feel better once she has proper medical care. I feel like we're living in the dark ages here."

"Well, let me know when you're coming and I'll pick you guys up at the airport."

"Thanks Wilson," House said softly and then hung up, leaving his friend in silence.

Wilson looked at the phone like it was some foreign object. _House saying thank-you? When the hell did that start?_

_

* * *

_The slam of the bathroom door woke House out of a deep sleep. At first he thought he imagined it and he closed his eyes to resume sleeping. He'd been having the most amazing dream that seemed to continue from the last one he'd had about Cameron.

They were on the beach, laying on the sand as the waves washed over them, their lips were salty as they kissed each other hungrily and she was just spreading her legs for him when he heard what sounded like retching.

His eyes flipped open and he ran to her room, something he'd gotten used to doing since they arrived at the beach house two weeks before. Her bed was empty and as he left the room, he noticed the dark splotches on the floor.

"What the..."

He stood outside the bathroom door and listened for any sounds. When he tried the door it was naturally locked.

"Cameron...open the door."

There was no sound and the hairs stood up on the back of his neck. "Cameron," he repeated, in a warning tone.

When there was still no answer, he kicked the door open and found her lying unconscious on the bathroom floor in a pool of blood.

He grabbed the phone in the hall and dialed 9-1-1 as he knelt down beside her and tried to wake her up.

"No, no, no, no," he murmured as he touched her face. Her skin was pale and cold. She couldn't have been out for very long. "Cameron...Allison! Wake up. Come on."

There was a soft groan and she opened her eyes. "House..."

"We're taking you to the hospital. Stay awake for me. You need to stay awake. Just keep looking at my eyes..."

"I could look into those beautiful blue eyes all day," she mumbled and House wanted to roll his eyes.

_Great, now she's delirious__, _he thought to himself. The sound of sirens getting closer made her aware of what was happening and she struggled to sit up.

"No, no. Sit still. I'm going to let the paramedics in. Don't move."

House gave her a look that told her she'd best not argue and she nodded.

She was loaded onto a stretcher and House sat with her in the ambulance, relieved that they seemed to have adequate medical equipment there.

"Feel okay?" he asked her, continuously.

"Tired..."

"We'll be there in five minutes," the attending paramedic assured them.

* * *

House was exhausted as he sat next to Cameron's bed and waited for her to wake up. He didn't want to be the one to deliver the news that she lost her baby. He hoped she already had that figured out and that he wouldn't need to.

When he heard her subtle moans, he stood next to her bed and looked down at her, waiting patiently for her to open her eyes.

"Morning," he said softly.

"What time is it?"

"A little after ten. Are you up to eating a little something?"

"Not right now. Thanks." She reached for his hand and he was surprised. "Thanks."

"You already said that."

"Dr. House?" a familiar voice called from the doorway, causing them both to roll their eyes. "I thought it was you last night in the ER barking orders."

He turned and glared at Dr. Jones. "Is there a reason why you're down here?"

"I wanted to check in on Dr. Cameron. I heard_..._"

House let go of Cameron's hand and moved swiftly across the room, ushering the woman out into the hall and closed the door behind him.

"Listen, I don't know what you're up to but there's no reason for you to be down here. I know you don't give a shit about her."

"But _you_ do," she pointed her perfectly manicured index finger at him. "I really just came to see how you were holding up."

"Why do you care about what I feel? You don't know me."

"You need someone stable. Someone who will take care of you, not the other way around."

Cameron didn't need to hear what was being said to know that he was telling her off. She could see them talking through the window in the door. He looked seriously pissed, and she almost giggled at the look of horror on the woman's face.

When House finished reaming her out, he returned to Cameron and sat down in the chair next to her bed again as if nothing had happened.

"So, are you going to let me help you?" he asked her.

"How?"

"I'm going to take you back to Jersey, for starters. Or you can go to Chicago to see your parents. Either way, I'm going to be with you."

"Why?"

"Because I'm responsible for you now," he said as he brushed a strand of hair from her face. "Whether you like it or not. I broke it, so I'm going to fix it."

She looked like she was thinking it over. "I'd rather go back to Jersey. I don't want my parents to see me like this. They'd be upset and I don't want them to worry. I'll call them and let them know I'm in good hands."

House nodded, accepting that. Her parents knew she was safe and sound. He made sure Wilson contacted them to let them know.

"Did you ever think about having kids?" she asked him, breaking the silence.

"No. But I could totally see you wanting them," he smirked.

"You wouldn't even want one if it was with me?"

House sighed. He knew they'd have this conversation one day, he just never thought it would be right after she lost her own baby. "I honestly...never thought about it. We never got that far in our relationship. It was still fairly casual at that point."

"Did you want it to be more than that?"

House looked at the floor. "By the time I realized I did, you had moved on."

"Oh," she said softly with a nod. "Do you think...you might want that again? With me?"

House was floored. The conversation was taking twists and turns he never would have expected.

"I think...we need to get you better first. Physically and mentally, before we even talk about relationships."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her lower lip trembling as she fought back the tears. "I'm so, so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Hey, hey," he said as he moved to sit on the edge of her bed. She was coming apart at the seams and it was breaking his heart. "What's wrong?"

"You were so good to me, and I couldn't even see it. I was too hung up on Stephen to even notice that you cared that much. He wasn't good for me, but I didn't care. I just wanted to flaunt it in your face that I'd moved on, and was happy, but I wasn't. Not really. But he had his hooks into me already. My God!" she sobbed, "I let him collar me! I must have been insane! And who does that? Pressures someone to be collared? Seriously!" House wrapped his arm around her and she cried into his chest. Her whole body was racked with sobs and it was making him uncomfortable to say the least. He didn't deal well with crying females. But this female was different. It was Cameron, and she wasn't just anybody. He knew he had to make her stop crying and soon, or he'd lose it.

"Shhh, it's okay," he whispered, using a soft soothing voice that seemed to ease her somewhat.

"No it's...not okay. I don't blame you if you hate me..."

"I don't hate you."

"Y-yes you do. You tried to make me see what was going on and I totally blew you off! If I'd just listened to you, I wouldn't be here at all. We'd be back in Princeton, in bed having kinky sex."

House couldn't help but chuckle. "Well, if it's okay with you, I think we'd be better off starting with a vanilla relationship for awhile. I'm kinda turned off kink, ya know?"

Cameron sniffed, and he thought he heard her laugh. "Me too."

* * *

**A/N:** I hope House wasn't too OOC. I try to keep the snark but it's hard to be snarky in times like these. Thanks to those who've added this to their favorites and to those who review. It makes me squeeee like a little girl *grin*


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: SO sorry for the delay in getting this out. I actually finished it a few days back but my son graduated from Preschool this week and then I got some nasty virus that I caught from him which knocked me on my ass for a few days. I'm still recovering from that. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope it was worth the wait :)_**

* * *

**Home Sweet Home**

Cameron was tired. Tired of being in pain, tired of the emotional turmoil of the previous events. She turned off the tap to the large soaker tub and stripped down before stepping into the hot bubbles. The vanilla scent filled the bathroom and she completely immersed all the way until the water was at her chin.

_What would happen if I just sank under the water for a few minutes?_ She thought as she closed her eyes.

_What is it like to drown? _

She knew she'd naturally fight it for awhile. That was the natural response when the body knows it's dying.

She wasn't afraid to die. She never had been. Until recently, she simply didn't want to die. Not even when her husband died. She never once wished it were her instead of him.

She thought of House as she slipped a little lower in the tub until her mouth was under the water, and then a little more until she was completely submerged. She opened her eyes and she could still see.

Meanwhile, House was wondering what was taking so long. He made her breakfast and was waiting for her to come to the table. She said she was taking a quick bath first but it had been at least twenty minutes since he heard the tap shut off.

He stood outside the bathroom door and listened. When he didn't hear anything he tried the knob and it opened.

He grabbed his cell, called the paramedics, rushed over to the bathtub, grabbed both her arms beneath the water and pulled her up to the surface

Her whole body was limp and he was grateful his leg wasn't bothering him or else he never would have been able to pick her up and place her on the tile floor. When there was no pulse, he immediately began CPR, and compressed her chest to pump the water out of her lungs.

"Come on, Cameron, don't do this to me!" he shouted between the breaths and the compressions.

He could hear the sirens in the distance and kept on with the CPR until he heard the EMT's come in through the front door and up the stairs. Two of them burst in and brushed him aside as they took over.

Once they administered oxygen, she began coughing up bathwater. "You are in sooo much trouble," House scolded her as he followed them down the stairs and into the ambulance.

She held the oxygen mask away from her mouth so she could talk. "I...you must be so sick of me..."

"Don't talk, just breathe," he instructed as he kept the mask over her mouth and nose. She closed her eyes and her head fell to the side.

"Her BP is dropping," one of the EMT's called out.

"Cameron! God damnit wake up!"

She was halfway between sleep and wakefulness when the ambulance pulled into the hospital and they took her to the ER. House hopped out with the intent to follow when his leg gave out and he fell to the ground.

"Are you okay, sir?" one of the attending doctors asked him as he helped House up.

"I'm fine," he snapped and limped into the ER in search of Cameron, ignoring the pain in his thigh completely.

* * *

"Lucy, you got a lot of 'splainin' to do," he said in a warning tone when Cameron began to wake up.

"Very funny, Ricky."

"Seriously, Cameron, what the hell was that? Have you given up? Is that it?"

She closed her eyes and a single tear slid down her face. "I don't want to do this anymore. I'm a total mess. My life is a mess. You don't need me to bring you down. You're a brilliant doctor and a nice guy..."

House sniffed in amusement. "I am _not_ a nice guy."

"Shut up and let me finish," she snapped. "You should've just let me go. Everyone would have been a lot happier. Especially me. You deserve so much better."

House was quickly losing it, and it took every ounce of energy not to yell at her. Instead, he used a low tone of voice which usually brought the most stubborn of patients into submission. "First of all, I'll decide what's good for me and what I deserve. Second, if I didn't think there was any hope in saving you, I wouldn't have brought you here. And third, if I didn't think you were worth saving, I would have left you to be sold to some sick fuck at that auction on the cruise and you'd probably end up dead by the end of the year. So forgive me for wanting to save you from that but I happen to think you're worth it."

Cameron was stunned into silence and all she could do was stare at him in wonder.

"As soon as you're able, we're leaving this God forsaken place and we're going back to Princeton. You will not be out of my sight. Am I clear?"

"Yes," she whispered.

House put a hand to his ear. "What was that?"

"Yes!"

He grinned a little and took a step back from the bed. "Good. Now get some sleep. You're going to need it."

* * *

House got in touch with Hank Mancini, packed up his and Cameron's things, and flew them back to Princeton the next day.

"I'm sooo tired," she sighed as they disembarked from the plane and entered the busy terminal.

"We're going back to my place. You can have a nap," House promised her as he kept an eye out for Wilson. He was worried about Cameron more than he let on. She never quite recovered from her miscarriage and she looked even more weak and gaunt since her botched suicide attempt the day before.

"House!" the familiar voice rang out and both of them looked to see Wilson coming towards them with a luggage cart.

"Hi Wilson," Cameron said with a weak smile as Wilson hugged her gently, noticing how thin she was since he last saw her on the cruise.

"Cameron, how are you?"

She sighed. "Tired."

"We'll get you out of here in a few minutes. Are those your bags?"

"Yeah."

"Great. Then let's roll."

Wilson kept the conversation going as he drove them to House's apartment and helped them bring in some stuff. "Where did all this food come from?" House demanded when he went to the kitchen.

"I went shopping. And Cuddy went shopping, and Chase. We all...went shopping."

"Are you sure you bought enough?" House snickered as he peered into one of the brown bags and pulled out a bottle of Bourbon. "Yes! You bought the essentials at least."

"If nobody has any objections, I'm taking a nap," Cameron called out from the doorway.

Wilson smiled at her. "Oh, Cameron, I made a bedroom for you."

House and Cameron both looked at Wilson and said together, "you did?"

"It was a big enough room to put a small bed and a dresser in there."

House just shrugged it off as Cameron gave Wilson a hug. "Thanks, Wilson."

"No problem. Anyway, I have to get back to the hospital. Glad to have you back, Cameron."

Once Wilson was gone, Cameron grabbed her bag and took it into the spare bedroom. Wilson had certainly thought of everything. There wasn't a lot of room, but there was a futon, a closet and a dresser for her stuff, along with some toiletries he bought her.

"What a suck-up," House chuckled as he stood in the doorway.

"He means well."

"So do I. That said, we're going shopping tomorrow and getting you some new clothes. Clothes that fit."

"You're not buying me new clothes, House. My clothes are fine. Look, Wilson brought them over for me," she said as she pointed to the closet.

"He shouldn't have."

"But he did. I'm just wondering how he got my key."

"We found your spare. When you went missing we went to your apartment."

She put her head down. "Oh."

House watched her put a few more clothes away and then sit on her bed in silence. "Are you ever going to tell me what went on in that house?"

Cameron shook her head. "I don't want to tell you. It would make you sad."

"Do you even remember?"

"Yes. And you don't want to know, House. Trust me."

"You need to talk about it."

"I know. Just not yet." She looked up at him and managed a weak smile. "Okay?"

House nodded and realized that he would have to settle for that for the time being. "Okay. Have a nap and then I'll order dinner."

"Okay."

He turned off the light for her, making it a little darker and he watched her curl up to sleep before closing the door behind him. He needed to do something. If she wasn't going to talk to him, who could she talk to? He knew she wouldn't be comfortable talking to anyone at PPTH for obvious reasons. It would be all over the hospital in record time that she was seeing a shrink and even faster as to speculate why. No, he wouldn't put her through that. But she definitely needed cheering up somehow.

Suddenly, it seemed like a little light bulb went off over his head and he grabbed the keys to his bike and left the apartment quietly.

* * *

It was dark, and the apartment was quiet. Well, sort of quiet. The gentle, rhythmic purring woke Cameron from her deep sleep and she opened her eyes.

At first she didn't see anything, but was jerked further awake when a cold, wet nose nudged her cheek and a soft paw batted her face.

Reaching in the dark for the lamp, she flicked it on to see a cream colored kitten with blue eyes staring at her and licking its lips.

"Where did you come from?" she whispered to the animal.

The kitten simply meowed back at her and Cameron smiled. "Silly me, you could only be put here by House. I guess he felt the need to cheer me up. He's such an amazing man. Of course I can't tell him that too often. His ego is already huge." She picked the kitten up and nuzzled it, earning another tiny meow and a lick to her neck. She grabbed one of the laces from her shoes and dangled it in front of the kitten and they played together until Cameron fell back to sleep, the kitten snuggled next to her.

House slept in and checked on Cameron before going to the kitchen. When he looked in on her, he smiled at the sight before him: Cameron and the kitten were cuddling and she was smiling back at him.

"Thank you, House. She's adorable."

House nodded and then smirked. "What's _his_ name?"

Cameron looked shocked, and then checked under the cat's tail. "Are you sure it's..."

"The girl at the shelter assured me that _she_ is a _he_. It's hard to tell when they're this little. He's only six weeks old, but he's litter box trained. I did consider a puppy, but they're too much work. Cats you can leave alone all day and as long as they have food and a shit box, they're happy."

She giggled and smiled again. "I've always been a cat person anyway, so again, thank you."

House came into the room and sat on the edge of her bed, being careful not to sit on the cat. "I just thought, if you won't talk to me, and you won't talk to a shrink, the cat will always listen."

"I still don't know why you're sticking with me. You don't need a head case like me to look after. You have your own life."

House glared at her. "Don't make me say it again, Cameron. I want you here. You're going to be fine. When you're feeling up to it I thought we could go to the hospital. You can sit in on a differential, see some familiar faces."

"I don't know..."

"Like I said, when you're feeling better. I didn't mean tomorrow." He got up and headed for the door but looked back and saw Cameron cuddling the kitten as she curled under the covers again.

* * *

"_You don't love, you need,"_ House's soft voice reverberated in her ear until Cameron woke up in a cold sweat. She could see his face as he said it, could tell what he was wearing at the time and what exactly he was talking about. It was more of a memory than a flashback, since she never forgot it, but her mind obviously picked that memory for a reason. To reassure her, perhaps?

Cameron entered the kitchen with the kitten following close behind and then it changed direction and ended up following House. It had been a few days and she still didn't have a name for it. "Is this cat going to follow me all over the place now. It's supposed to be _your_ pet. I got him for _you_."

"He likes you. Cats know when someone doesn't like them. Then they do whatever they can to change that."

"Great. It's déjà vu."

"What?"

House shook his head as he went back to reading his journal. "Nothing. Thought of a name yet? Or are you just going to call him the cat?"

"When my mom was a kid, she had this cat, a stray, and he was affectionately referred to as 'old cat."

"Nice."

"How about Chase? Simply because he's eager to please and follows you around."

House was stunned into silence and when he didn't say anything, Cameron laughed. "What? Would you rather have me call it Greg? 'Cuz...you know how much I used to idolize you all the time. But then Greg isn't really a good name for a pet..." she stopped talking when she noticed House looking worried. "What?"

"Are you...having flashbacks?"

"Not..really. More like just remembering the past."

"How far back?"

"Far...like, my first year fellowship."

"Anything more recent?"

"Bits and pieces. And no, I'm not telling," she smiled sweetly. "Isn't that why you gave me the cat? And you won't get the goods out of him so don't even try."

"Damn," House sighed in a vain attempt to look defeated, then took another sip of his coffee.

"Are you into BDSM?" she asked, completely out of the blue, making him almost choke.

"Huh, what? Where did that come from?"

"I uh...was looking around here the other day..."

"Snooping?" he asked, with an arched brow.

"I came across some...interesting things."

House didn't bother to ask what things she was talking about because he knew. "There was a time when I was. And so were you. It's how we got where we are today."

"So you're not anymore?"

House shook his head. "It's more trouble than it's worth. Kink isn't something you take lightly. I think, and I've said it before, if we're going to...start over, we should keep it on the straight and narrow."

"Vanilla?"

"Exactly," House nodded, pleased that she remembered the correct term.

"Well, if that's how you want it, I want to go out."

"Go out?"

"Yes. And not just dinner between two friends. A date."

House closed his eyes and pressed his fingers to his temples. He couldn't believe this was happening. It was like they'd gone back in time and were re-living that whole conversation.

"You want us to go out?"

Cameron nodded happily.

"Are you serious?"

"Very."

* * *

_**A/N: Hopefully I won't make you guys wait so long next time :) Thanks for reading, and thanks for your patience :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: It's Canada Day here..but honestly it's just another day to me. I think 4th of July celebrations are much more exciting/interesting than going to my in-laws for dinner. But whatever. I hope House doesn't seem too OOC in this but sometimes it can't be helped. Enjoy!**_

P.S. I'm not sure if my normal page breaks are working so I'll have to resort to the lines provides, even though I hate them.

* * *

**Second First Dates**

"She wants me to take her on a date," House muttered as he sank down into his chair in the cafeteria and rubbed his hands over his face.

Wilson only got part of what he said. "I'm sorry? I didn't quite catch that. She wants you to put cake on her plate?"

"She wants me to take her out on a date!" House shouted so loud that the people around them stopped what they were doing and looked at him. "A real date. Flowers, restaurant, some kind of romantic evening which I know nothing about."

"And this is a bad thing because..."

"Remember our last date?"

"The one you intentionally sabotaged?"

"Yeah. I'm thinking she wants something like that but without the sabotage part."

"So just...take her someplace. Is there a baseball game or something? Monster Trucks?"

"I don't think she'd be comfortable in a crowded place like that."

"I guess it depends on what you expect to get out of it. If you don't want all that romantic nonsense just take her to the park and feed the ducks." Wilson ignored House's eye roll and continued. "But if you want to give her a bit of romance, what about that jazz trio you like that's playing in the park this weekend? You could see that together. Have a picnic or something. Does she want a romantic evening?"

"She just said she wants a date. She didn't say what type. But that could work. Thanks, Jimmy."

Again, Wilson gave his head a shake, in awe of House thanking him once again.

House brought lunch home for Cameron and quietly moved through the apartment until he was standing outside her bedroom door. He could hear her talking to the cat in that soft voice she used only for him and he smiled in spite of himself. He knew that voice well. She used it a couple of times in the past when they were together in bed, holding each other. However, there was a sadness to her voice this time. He carefully peeked through the small gap in the door and watched her.

Cameron was laying on her bed, the kitten was curled up on her stomach as it looked back at her.

"You'd never leave me would you?" she asked the cat, not expecting an answer. "I mean, if I told you my deepest darkest secrets, you'd keep them to yourself and you'd love me anyway. Like if I told you about the time Master Stephen cuffed me to the cross and left me there, and then threw a big party where I was the center of attention. And strangers would," she stopped to swallow the lump in her throat. "...come by and spank me and do God knows what else to me as much as they wanted and I couldn't say anything because I had a ball gag in my mouth and...Master would just stand by and let them do it! What kind of a man does that to someone he claims to care about? House was right. He was right about everything. Master Stephen was a monster and I let him do it to me." She continued to softly stroke the kitten behind the ears. "I love House..I really do. But I can't ever tell him these things. He'd run the other way and be gone, and I'd lose him forever. I can't go through that again. I made that mistake and look where it got me."

The kitten meowed softly at her and Cameron chuckled through her tears. "I know, I know. That probably wouldn't happen this time but I don't know for sure. And now I've pressured him into this date thing that he probably doesn't even want. I think I screwed things up big time now."

House took a deep breath before knocking on her door and opening it slightly. "Hungry?"

She quickly wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and nodded. "Yeah. I'll be right out."

But he didn't leave. "You're crying."

"Therapy," she sniffed as she nuzzled the kitten's nose.

House nodded. "Does it work? Do you feel better?"

"Yes to both."

He wanted so much to take her in his arms and hold her, but he didn't know how well that would be received and he didn't want to push things.

"Good."

She came into the kitchen looking fresh-faced and smiling as she sat down and ate the Caesar salad he got her.

"What have you been up to all morning?" She asked him, trying to make light conversation.

"Planning our date," he said with a slight grin. "There's a jazz concert in the park tomorrow night. I thought you might like that."

Cameron was surprised. It sounded very romantic indeed, and she knew House didn't do romantic. "That sounds nice."

"We can...go early. Find a spot on the grass. Have a picnic or something," he added, looking clearly uncomfortable.

_Jesus!_ He thought to himself, _I must be going soft!_

"I'd like that."

He nodded again. "Good."

"Thank you, House."

"Don't thank me," he said as he shook his head. "If it helps, I'll do it."

She smiled back at him and continued eating her salad as they finished off their lunch in silence.

* * *

Wilson helped House make up a picnic dinner which included grilled chicken, bread, cheese, fruit and wine and put it all in this special basket which also included plates, glasses and cutlery.

"Leave it to you to have something as girly as this," House teased as he packed everything up.

"It was Bonnie's actually. But I kept it just in case."

"Good thinking."

"I'm ready go to, House," Cameron said as she entered the kitchen area, causing both men to stop and stare. She was truly a vision in a pair of slimming black pants, a blue blouse and sandals.

"You look good," House said in appraisal as he continued to look at her

"Good? She looks amazing, House," Wilson beamed.

Cameron blushed and looked down at what she was wearing. "Not too dressy?"

"Not at all. It's perfect. You don't want to be wearing a dress if you're sitting on a picnic blanket."

"No, I know," she nodded.

"Let's go then."

"Bye, Wilson," Cameron waved as she followed House out of the apartment.

They found a spot on the grass near the stage and set up. It seemed that others had the same idea and there were couples all over the place doing the same thing. The concert was amazing, and when it was over, there were fireworks. It was the perfect ending to a perfect second first date and Cameron almost didn't want to go home. But it was getting late, and House looked restless so they packed up and left.

"Do you want a drink?" he asked her as he grabbed the bottle of bourbon and poured himself some.

"What is that?"

"Bourbon. Ever had it?"

"No."

"Want to try some?"

"Just a small bit."

She sat down on the couch and put some music on as she waited for him to join her. Why she was nervous, she didn't even know. It wasn't like it was unfamiliar territory. But then it kind of was. They technically hadn't been together in months, and she still felt every bit as vulnerable as she did before, if not more. She just hoped House would have the patience to understand. Somehow, she knew he did, and would.

"It was a great concert. They sounded amazing," House said as he came into the room carrying their drinks. After he handed her one, he sat down next to her.

"Yeah, I've never been into Jazz but that group was good."

"I'll convert you yet," he grinned as he moved a little closer and stretched his arm across the back of the couch behind her.

Cameron knew what he was up to and she grinned. "Smooth, House."

He pretended to look innocent and then hurt that she was implying his intentions were anything but honorable. "You couldn't be more obvious if you tried," she added, but moved closer herself.

"The date is still going," he reminded her.

"Yes it is. How do you usually end a date, House?"

He grinned at her, almost wickedly. "It usually involves the girl leaving with $500 in her hand and a smile."

Cameron looked shocked, which caused House to laugh. "You asked. I answered."

She took a sip of the bourbon and it stung her throat as it went down. "Ugh..I don't think I like this," she said as she made a face.

"I know you don't."

"Then why did you offer it to me?"

"So I could drink your share, and to see if you remembered how much you don't like it."

"That's mean."

"That's why you love me, isn't it?"

She was silent and just sat there as House took the glass out of her hand and moved in to kiss her. His lips were soft, and his whiskers tickled her sensitive skin as he gently sucked on her lower lip. After what felt like an eternity, but was really only several seconds, he sat back and waited for some kind of reaction. At first, he didn't think she was going to do anything because she just sat there. Then she moved forward and kissed him with such an intensity that it pushed him on his back.

"Mmm...I love the way you kiss," she murmured as she nibbled his upper lip. "And your blue eyes...and your beautiful strong hands."

House closed his eyes and gave into her for the time being. Obviously she was needing to say those things and he was more than happy to listen.

"I missed you," he whispered in her ear as he nibbled her earlobe and wrapped his arms around her. His hands slipped under her blouse and felt her warmth. He'd forgotten how her skin felt like satin under his fingertips and he sighed happily.

"I missed this," she whispered back as she kissed him and slipped her tongue into his mouth. His tongue slid against hers and he gyrated his hips against hers to show her how excited he was. "Oh God," she moaned into his mouth as she felt his erection rubbing against her thigh and let him roll them over so he was lying next to her. They lay quietly, looking into each other's eyes.

"So beautiful," he whispered as he brushed some hair away from her face. "We should probably stop now though..."

Cameron wrinkled her nose and frowned. "What? Why?"

"I don't...I don't think we should...it's too soon and you're..."

"Not ready?" She snapped and sat up, almost pushing him off the couch as she moved as far away from him as she could. "What the hell, House?"

"Cameron...it's not that I don't want to it's just..."

"I'm too damaged, is that it?"

"No, you're not. It's not you..."

"Yes it is! If you don't want to have sex with me, just say it!"

"I do, I just don't think it's a good idea...just now."

"Then what was this?" she asked, gesturing between them. "Pity? Oh, poor little Cameron. So confused, so messed up in the head. Maybe if I make out with her a little, she won't feel so empty inside. Well let me tell you something, House, I may be confused, and I may feel empty inside, but I know what I want, and I want you! And you have no right to tell me what I need or want. I've been going over and over it in my head as to why you'd even look at someone like me. You're a brilliant, handsome guy who could get anyone you want. And I do mean anyone. All you have to do is flash those gorgeous blue eyes and women will come running. Well _I'm_ one of those women! And you can have me. But you obviously don't want me. So fine. Tell me. Don't be a coward and say you don't want to be with me because I'm simply not ready. That's bullshit! I'm not some delicate flower and I'm sure as hell not a virgin so don't treat me like one! We were having a good time tonight and you went and fucked it all up!"

"Cameron, hang on.." he said, trying to figure out how she could turn from hot to cold in seconds.

"Stop coddling me!" she screamed and then grabbed her jacket and her purse.

"Where're you going? It's almost midnight!"

"What do you care?"

"I happen to care a lot. More than I even want to. Isn't that enough?"

"Not for me," she tried to shove past him but he stood his ground.

"I'm not going to have you wandering the streets at night. Just go to your room, Cameron."

She looked at him in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"If I have to carry you over my shoulder and strap you down to the bed to keep you here, I will."

"Oh, with your leather restraints, no doubt!"

"Don't test me," he replied, his jaw was set and his voice was deep and menacing. It almost scared her. She'd seen that look in his eyes before. When, she couldn't recall, but she didn't know whether to be turned on or scared to death.

"Fine!" she shouted before storming into her room and slamming the door, leaving House to scratch his head.

_What the hell was that?_ Sure, he was thrilled that she took the initiative and came onto him but he couldn't help but wonder if she did it simply because she felt she had to. He hoped that wasn't the case because he wanted her. He missed having her underneath him with her legs wrapped around his waist as he held her hands down and fucked her into a coma. He missed that more than anything else.

He felt his jeans get a little tighter at that mental image and groaned. "Great!" Picking up her glass, he drank the bourbon as he considered the options. He could leave her alone until morning to talk about it. But he didn't like going to bed angry. Tossing and turning all night was not going to put him in any better of a mood the next day. In fact, it might just make things worse.

With that in mind, he put the empty glasses away and stood outside her door for a moment, listening. She was awake, talking to the cat again. He couldn't hear what she was saying, but when he heard her stop talking, he opened the door.

"Go away!"

"No."

"You've done enough damage for one night," she said, sullenly, not looking at him.

"You have no idea how much damage I'm capable of. Or maybe you do. The point is, I don't mean to coddle you, as you put it."

"Then get out!"

"No. We have to talk and we're going to talk," he said as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"I have nothing more to say to you."

"That's fine. You don't have to say anything. Just listen."

"I don't want a lecture."

"I'm not going to lecture. Just hear me out."

"Whatever," she sighed, with an air of dismissal.

House took a breath before he began speaking. "I'm...in love with you. I have been for a long time. It just took me forever to figure out my feelings because...I've been hurt before and it's not something I care to repeat."

"Stacy?"

He managed a slight grin. "Yeah. Stacy. Anyway, I built this big wall around myself since the infarction and was determined not to let anyone cross it. But then you came along with your...sweet demeanor, your insane moral compass and the need to fix people and I resented you for it. I did. Hell, I even intentionally sabotaged our first real date because I didn't think you could love me without wanting to fix me somehow. And I was too stubborn to think otherwise. And too proud to admit that I wanted you to love me."

"I never said I wanted to fix you," she muttered. "And I'm sorry if I gave you that impression. I looked at you and saw a man who was hurting on the inside and pushed people away because he didn't feel like he deserved to be loved. But you do, House."

He tried to suppress a smile, but it didn't work. "I thought I was giving the lecture here."

"Sorry. Go on."

But House didn't want to talk anymore. He knew she understood what he was trying to say. And instead of trying to say it, he decided to put his feelings into actions. Because, as they say, actions speak louder than words.

* * *

_**A/N: I'm going to be wrapping this story up. I have other things I'm working on and I don't want this story to suffer because of them. I'm THRILLED everyone is enjoying this and thank you so much for reading and reviewing this story. I'm not ready to end it just yet...but soon. JB, I need your help with this! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: So you guys are liking this so far? Good :) I hope JB and I don't disappoint. **_

**WARNING:** There is a hint of asphyxophilia (choking) in this chapter but it's short-lived and nobody gets hurt.

* * *

**Not Coming**

Cameron's eyes fluttered shut as soon as House kissed her, tentatively at first. When he realized she was okay with it, he deepened the kiss and forced her mouth open under his. She found herself being pushed back against the pillows as he moved on top of her and began unbuttoning her blouse, placing kisses on her throat as he undid each one until they were all undone. As he slid the garment off her shoulders, he gently traced his fingers over the top of her lacy bra and she shivered at his touch. It had been a long time since she'd been with him, and she wanted it to be as memorable as the first time. The only difference was, this time there would be no kink. House was clearly going to play it strictly vanilla, and that was fine by her. She just hoped she could live up to his expectations. Being made love to by House and being raped by Master Stephen were like night and day, and she was scared to death of disappointing him. Stephen had things he wanted her to do to him while he was violating her, whereas House was fine with her simply laying there and responding to every kiss and touch that he lavished upon her. She was conflicted in that way. Part of her just wanted to lie there and enjoy it, and the other felt like she should be doing something for him too, anything. It wasn't just about her pleasure, after all.

She reached up and began to unbuckle his belt and unzip his jeans, slipped her small hand inside and gripped his cock. House groaned, and it wasn't in a good way.

"Whoa, ease up," he snapped as he pushed her hand away. "You're not milking a cow."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, biting her lower lip to stop herself from crying. House looked down at her and saw the distress in her eyes.

"Hey...I'm sorry. You just...took me by surprise," he said softly as he reached around her back and unclasped her bra. "It's not a race. Just lie back and relax. We have all night."

Cameron nodded, still wanting to kick herself. Things had gone from good to bad in a short time, and she felt that it was only going to get worse.

House had always been an amazing lover. She never forgot that. When she was lying in bed at night, she would often remember how he touched her and made her come to orgasm simply with a gentle flick of his tongue anywhere on her body. However, despite his best efforts to give her extreme pleasure, she was unable to climax and House was getting frustrated.

"What's wrong?" he whispered in her ear as he nibbled her neck.

"N-nothing. I'm fine."

"Want me to stop?"

"No..please..I want you to make love to me. Please, House?"

He nodded and reached into his jeans for a condom packet. She took it out of his hand and put it on him and he looked at her with amusement and surprise, since she was rolling it on with her mouth, not her hands. He decided not to say anything about it at the time, as she obviously seemed okay with it, but it still made him wonder. He moved between her thighs, rubbing the tip of his cock against her entrance. Normally he liked to tease her that way, but she was having none of it. She pulled him down on top of her and forced him inside her almost brutally.

_Jesus Christ!_ He thought to himself as she lay limp beneath him as he began to move slowly in an out of her. She didn't make a sound. Not even a whimper as he felt himself getting closer. She was staring into space and he felt he might as well be fucking a blow-up doll.

"Are you_._..okay?" he asked her as he began to thrust faster and harder, hoping it would help things along.

She simply nodded but grabbed his hands and placed them on her chest, near her throat. Before he could even begin to fathom what she was doing, he came hard and exploded into her, his hands squeezing her neck on reflex and she moaned loudly, her eyes rolled back into her head and she climaxed with him. House released his hands from her throat immediately and felt sick to his stomach as he stared at her.

_What did I just do_?...he wondered in absolute horror as it dawned on him. Cameron barely saw him move as he ran from the room and into the bathroom where he retched violently.

Cameron got dressed into her nightie and went to House when it sounded like he'd stopped being sick. She found him laying on his bed with one arm across his eyes, breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" she asked from the doorway.

There was silence before he spoke. "I should be asking you that."

"I'm fine. You're the one who was puking his guts out," she said, almost in a laugh. But the cold stare he gave her made her blood run cold.

"You're fine..." he repeated her words as if he was trying to make sense of them. "What that was...was anything but fine!"

"What's wrong?"

"What...what's wrong? You made me choke you! You literally placed my hands on your throat and made me choke you while you..."

She looked down at the floor, suddenly feeling bad about what she'd done, and that she'd made him angry. That wasn't her intention.

"It was the only way I could...I can't...without..."

House felt like he was going to blow a gasket, but he tried to keep his emotions in check. "That son of a bitch!" he shouted as he stood up and paced the room. "Un-fucking-believable! Are you saying that the only way for you to achieve orgasm is to be strangled? Am I understanding this correctly?"

Cameron was suddenly scared of him and she backed up a little as he advanced on her. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? I'm not Master Stephen. I've never choked or strangled anyone in my entire life! He obviously has, and has the proper knowledge on how to do it safely. I don't! My God! I could've killed you!"

"You wouldn't have," she said meekly, not looking at him.

"You don't know that. Look..you have my hand prints on your neck. I must've squeezed you pretty hard." House suddenly felt choked up and he turned away so she couldn't see him. "Get out!" he yelled at her as he stood by the window and stared outside. Tears were welling up in his eyes and he didn't want her to see him that way. But he could still feel her presence. "I said, get out!"

He heard her scamper off down the hall and then he collapsed on his bed once again. He was so mad, and so upset he was shaking.

What kind of sick fuck thinks it's cool to make a woman orgasm by choking? The long term damage he could have done to her was overwhelming. He could have damaged her trachea or crushed her windpipe, immediately killing her. The idea still made him sick to his stomach. He had never hurt or struck a woman in his life. Sure, he wanted to throttle Stacy for what she did to him, but he'd never actually do it. After having seen his own father hit his mother as a young boy, he made a personal vow to never let himself get that carried away.

He looked down at his hands. They were big hands with long fingers. Clearly capable of doing some serious damage if he so wanted. And that's what scared him the most. In the heat of passion he literally squeezed Cameron's delicate and beautiful throat until her eyes went back into her head.

She was going to need some serious work to erase that method of conditioning. However, he wasn't sure if he was up to the task himself. And her talking to the cat wasn't enough. He needed to talk to her about it. Get it out in the open and find out what other damage that monster had done to her. If she couldn't achieve orgasm without being choked, then they had a big problem on their hands.

* * *

"So how did the hot date go?" Wilson inquired once House had some free time. He'd been in a foul mood all morning and Wilson couldn't help but wonder why.

"It was fine."

"Just fine?"

"Yep."

"Nothing...happened?"

"Oh..plenty happened. Nothing which I'm going to share with you, however."

"That bad, huh? What? She wouldn't put out on the first date?"

"I wish," House mumbled under his breath.

"I'm sorry?"

"Nothing. The date was fine and it's a new day. Let's just leave it at that."

"Fine."

"Good."

* * *

Cameron looked around House's apartment and sighed. The place was a mess and she thought she might make amends by cleaning it up. Starting with House's bedroom. She threw his laundry in the bin and cleaned his bathroom. Then she changed the sheets on his bed and as she was tucking them in, something in the nightstand drawer caught her eye. She opened the drawer a little more and found half a dozen books and magazines from the fetish community. Then she found a book full of erotic tales written by subs and dominants. Flipping it open to the first story written by a dominant male, she sat on the floor next to the bed and began to read.

It had been over an hour and Cameron was so immersed in the book she didn't even hear House come in. At first he was stunned at how clean the place looked. He dropped his keys and backpack on the table by the door and went straight to his room. Cameron was still sitting on the floor reading his book, and looked up at him with a shy smile.

"I...I hope you don't mind. I was cleaning and the drawer was open..."

House reached down and took the book from her. "You shouldn't be reading this."

"Why not? They're just stories."

"Stories that aren't going to help your recovery any."

"Whatever," she shrugged as she got up off the floor. "There's probably a copy of it online."

"You don't need this stuff anymore, Cameron. It's not who you are. It never was."

"You don't know that. It could've been in my blood the whole time and I just never knew it until you and I started experimenting with it. Isn't that what made me want to go to that club in the first place? I needed it."

"Yeah and look what happened! I've said it before and I'll say it again, I'm not going to go that route with you. If you want to be with me, great, but there will be no kink. He...messed with your head in ways I can't even begin to imagine, and now I need to undo the damage. How, I don't know yet. But whatever the solution is, it's not this," he said, waving the book in the air. "So just so we're clear. No kink."

"Fine."

"Say it!"

"No kink!" she shouted back at him. "I got it! You don't have to yell at me!"

"Sometimes I do, because it's the only way I can get through to you! Just trust me! Can you do that?"

"Yes."

"Good! Then it's business as usual. And why the hell did you clean the apartment?"

"It was messy," she said quietly. "I thought it would make you less mad at me."

House looked around. The room was spotless, and from where he stood, the bathroom looked even more so.

"I was never mad to begin with. Scared to death is more like it."

"I'm sorry."

House pulled her into his arms and rested his chin on top of her head. He smelled so good she just wanted to nuzzle his chest and stay there like that all day.

"So why did you come home?"

"Oh, I came back to find a journal I was reading that might help my case. Please tell me you put them all together when you cleaned so it'll be easy to find."

His voice was so playful that she had to giggle. "I put them all on the coffee table."

"Great." He released her and went into the living room while she followed.

"Is that all you came home for?" she asked shyly, biting her lip as she smiled at him from the doorway.

House stuffed the journal into his bag and looked at her, clearly intrigued.

"If I didn't have a patient who was circling the drain, I'd have you naked, in my bed already. Unfortunately I have to get back to the hospital. But when I get home, I'll take you up on your suggestion. Deal?"

Cameron smiled and nodded. "Deal."

"Good. I'll call you later."

"Okay."

With one last seductive glance, he grabbed his keys and left her alone once more, unaware that he didn't put the book away.

* * *

_**A/N: Sex in the next chapter, I promise! Thanks again to all of you who are reading and reviewing and to those silent readers out there too. I love you guys!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Thanks again to all the reviewers and readers of this story. We give you smex! Or maybe just sex. Or smut. Smutty sex? Oh hell, call it what you want :)**_

* * *

**Tell Me You Love Me  
**

"Call it," House sighed as he glared at Chase. "Come on! You killed him, you call it."

Chase didn't have the strength to argue with House and lowered his head. "Time of death, 17h23."

"Good. You're doing the autopsy. Let me know what you find. I'm going home."

"How..how is Cameron?" Chase inquired.

"She's fine. Doing as well as can be expected. I'll tell her you said hi," House rolled his eyes and left Chase to their dead patient. He needed to get out of there. Go home, have a stiff drink or three, and have Cameron lick his wounds.

When he walked through the door he smelled something amazing. She was in the kitchen, music was playing on the stereo and she was dancing along while she stood at the stove. When she finally realized he was there, she stopped dancing and looked immediately sheepish.

"Hey. You're home early. How's your patient?"

"Dead. Chase killed him. What's for dinner?"

Cameron cocked her head to one side. "What?"

"The patient coded because Chase was sloppy. He died on the table in the OR." He walked into the kitchen and peered into the pot on the stove. "Smells like tomato sauce."

"It is."

"Good. Spaghetti?"

"Yes."

"Mm, can't wait. I'm starving."

"You can open the wine," she suggested, handing him the corkscrew.

"You went all out," he grinned back at her.

"I just...wanted to do something nice. You've taken such good care of me and..."

House placed a finger to her lips. "I'm doing it because I want to, not because I have to. I could've sent you to Mayfield and let them do it, but you're better than that. You're not insane, or even delusional. You've come a long way in the short time you've been back."

"And you've been amazing," she added. "After dinner, I'm going to show you just how amazing you are," she said with a coy smile.

House smiled at her and lowered his head, covered her mouth with his and buried his fingers in her hair. He sucked on her lower lip as he placed the corkscrew onto the counter behind him and wrapped his arm around her waist.

She let out a small whimper and opened her mouth to allow his tongue entrance and leaned against him for support. Kissing him always made her knees weak and her pulse quicken, and if she hadn't been holding onto him, she would have surely fallen to a heap on the kitchen floor.

"I love kissing you," she whispered when they came up for air a few minutes later.

"Mmm...when's dinner?"

"Such a romantic," she giggled as she stepped back and handed him the bottle of wine.

"The sooner we get through dinner, the sooner I can ravish you. That's why I asked," he grinned back at her before he left the kitchen.

They shared a nice dinner, drank the bottle of wine slowly and talked about how Chase killed the patient.

"You should come to the hospital one of these days. Maybe it will be good for you to start getting back into the swing of things. Sit in on a differential."

She thought about it. "Maybe. Providing I haven't forgotten the important stuff."

"Symptoms of acute rheumatic fever. Go."

Cameron didn't even hesitate. "Swelling and pain in several joints, heart inflammation, skin nodules, rapid, jerky movements and skin rash."

House tried not to show any indication of how impressed he was. "Treatment?"

"We'd need to treat the Strep A infection that caused the disease and then anti-inflammatory agents to control the other symptoms."

"Nice. I always thought it was sexy when you rattle off things like that."

"I always thought it was sexy to watch you do regular doctor things."

"Wanna play doctor, Dr. Cameron?" he asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"I thought you said no kink."

"Damn..you're right. Vanilla it is."

Cameron got up from the table and they walked together down the hall to his bedroom. Once he closed the door behind them, he pulled her into his arms once again for a long kiss. His fingers softly touched her face and slid down to unbutton her blouse.

She kept her eyes closed the entire time, trying to affirm that it was House she was with. The man she wanted more than anyone else in her whole life. His hands rested gently on her hips as he guided her over to his king sized bed and lowered her onto it.

She found herself slowly becoming quite aroused by his gentle kisses and light touches, more so than the last time.

House was in no hurry whatsoever. Not wanting a repeat of the other night, he took his sweet time exploring her body like it was the first time, placed soft kisses on her skin. Hearing her soft sighs and moans was like music to his ears and he had no intention of stopping his slow torture. He wanted her to be so turned on and wet for him that entering her would make her fall over the edge. The way it used to be.

Her nimble fingers began to unbutton his shirt and she pulled it from him before helping him off with his T-shirt.

Clad in only her bra, the soft lace rubbed against his chest and felt so amazing that he hissed in her ear. "God I missed you," he whispered as he nibbled her neck and then ran his tongue over the small bites he left behind.

"I missed you too."

House hated it, but he found himself getting wrapped up in the emotions. It was like everything was hitting him all of a sudden. The idea of losing her, something bad happening to her if he hadn't intervened and never being able to see her again. He closed his eyes as his eyes stung with tears and Cameron heard his breath hitch.

"House?"

He didn't answer but shook his head and buried his face in her neck.

It would have been his fault if something bad happened to her. And he'd never be able to live with himself.

Cameron felt something warm and wet drop into the hollow of her throat as House simply lay there against her, clutching onto her for dear life.

Not sure what was going on, she didn't know what else to do except hold him and softly stroke his hair as she'd been doing. He was clearly upset and she'd never seen him so unhinged to the point where he actually cried actual tears.

"It's okay," she whispered as she kissed his temple and continued to hold him.

He let out a shuddering breath, like he was trying to contain himself, and she didn't look at him for fear that she'd start crying herself, and she didn't even know why.

After what seemed like several minutes, he looked up at her, his eyes were the bluest she'd ever seen them, and red-rimmed.

"What would I do without you?" he whispered as he touched her face.

"You'll never be without me," she whispered back with a slight smile. "I'm not going anywhere."

"That's supposed to be my line."

"I'm just borrowing it for now."

House chuckled and sighed deeply. "It's kind of sad how it took extreme circumstances to make me realize how much I really love you."

"Despite everything, I'm glad it did. Although I think we would've ended up together eventually."

"You do, huh?"

Cameron nodded. "Yeah, I do. I would've done whatever it took to be with you. I care about you that much. And I don't want to fix you, despite what you might believe. I'm the one who's broken. I married a dying man just so he wouldn't die alone. A normal person doesn't do that."

House looked intrigued. "You remember all that?"

She smiled, looking a little bit guilty. "I remember everything. It's been coming back to me every day, bit by bit. I even remember my time spent with Stephen and my old memories quickly fading away each night. The man knew what he was doing. He woke me up every few hours so I never went through all the cycles in order to get a decent night's sleep. What he did was brainwashing and I was completely oblivious to it."

"Will you tell me about it?"

Cameron shook her head. "Not now. Later, tomorrow, next week. I screwed things up last night and I want to make it right."

"You didn't screw it up. I did," he sighed. "I freaked out over something that you had no control over. You were just doing what you were used to. I could have reacted better and..."

"House," Cameron said as she took his face in her hands. "Just shut up and kiss me already!"

He smiled at her and kissed her once, gently, letting his lips brush against hers until he needed more from her. His hand slid across her stomach and unbuttoned her pants so she could slide them off. Her panties were next, which House removed with his teeth, making her moan at the look in his eye as he did so.

"So sexy," he murmured as he kissed his way up her leg and nibbled the inside of her thigh, letting his scruff tickle her sensitive skin. "I could just...eat you alive."

The way he said that, and the way his tongue flicked over her made her moan and arch her back in response. "What's...stopping you?" she almost whispered.

"Not a thing." He began to lick and tease her, running his tongue up and down her folds as she continued to moan and writhe under him. Master Stephen had done this to her only once, as a reward for good behavior, but he never had the effect on her that House had. Or the skill, for that matter.

"Oh..my God...House...that's so..."

"Shh," he whispered as he grabbed both her hips and pulled her closer to his mouth. He knew she was enjoying it and he was on a mission to give her her first orgasm in months. He slipped one finger inside her and then another, hitting her G-spot as his tongue worked in circles on her clit. Fast, and then slow until she was literally screaming his name, pulling his hair and coming hard, coating his fingers with her juices.

"That's it...you're amazing..." he spoke softly in her ear as he removed his fingers and smiled up at her.

Cameron was too out of breath and too high from her orgasm to hear anything. All she could do was close her eyes and smile back.

"God I missed this...you...us..." she sighed as he moved to lay next to her and traced invisible patterns on her stomach.

"It can always be like this. You're getting better. You'll be back at work and getting your ideas shot down by me in no time."

Cameron laughed and reached for him, gripping him in her hand, making him hiss and throw his head back. "Oh yeah…"

Her hand slowly pumped up and down, bringing him closer and closer until he reached for a condom and brushed her hand away so he could put it on. Then he rolled her onto her back and pushed into her without any hesitation.

They both moaned at the contact. He was so hard and she was so wet that he moved in and out of her so smooth and deep, hitting a different angle at each thrust and making her scream for him.

This was what she remembered. The Greg House she knew was the most amazing lover she ever knew and she missed that most of all. The closeness she felt when he was inside her was like nothing she ever felt before. It was something she had always craved, whether she realized it or not.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, urging him to go deeper and he gave her everything she wanted. Neither of them spoke. The only sounds between them being their deep breaths and lips against skin.

It was like slow motion. She felt she was watching herself in a love scene from a movie and it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever experienced in a long time. Even when she and House were together before, he never made love to her quite like this.

His arms went around her, holding her tight. They began to feel like the end was near and they were getting closer and closer to the edge of the cliff.

When they did reach the edge, they went together. Tumbling into the abyss, they held each other as close as possible and rode out their orgasms until he collapsed on top of her and rested his head against her chest.

"I love you," he murmured as he placed kisses across her throat and neck. "Tell me you love me...I need to hear you say you love me now."

Cameron waited until he looked up and met her eyes. "I love you now. I love you always."

* * *

_**A/N: I hope we lived up to everyone's expectations. I don't usually like to write fluffy House, but when it comes to writing sex like this, sacrifices must be made :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** You guys are probably going to hate us, but this is the final chapter to this amazing journey. It's been fun, but we have some other fics we're working on and I don't know where else I can go from here, so we (JB and I) decided to make this the last chapter. It has the happy ending I promised, as well as Sex! Gotta have that! Sorry it took so long to update..writing said sex scene took a lot out of me.

**WARNING:** There is mention of what went on at Master Stephen's while Cameron was there. There is also a bit of violence but I've tried to keep it at a minimum.

* * *

**Ghosts of the Past**

"I told you, House, I'm fine. I'm sick of being stuck in this apartment every day while you're off being a doctor. I'm a doctor too, you know."

"Not until you're cleared by Foreman, the on-site shrink and Cuddy."

"So let me go and get that part done. I'm ready. I'm going crazy the longer I'm stuck in this apartment. At least let me come hang out at the hospital. I miss it."

House looked like he was seriously considering it. "Fine. You can come to the hospital, sit in on DDX's until you're cleared. But that's all. Got it?"

"Yes sir," she grinned and did a salute.

"Don't get cocky," he warned her.

"Or what? You'll spank me?"

"Cameron..."

"I'm kidding, House. Seriously, lighten up."

House didn't want to lighten up. He had a bad feeling about letting her come back to the hospital. She was clearly on the mend, but he still had his reservations. The sex they'd been having lately, while good, wasn't the same as it used to be. He could feel her holding something back and just giving in because she thinks that's what he wants. He didn't want her working for him and only doing things to please him. He couldn't remember the last time she stood up to him since she'd been back, and he didn't think she'd do it at work, either.

"I just want you to be the doctor I know you can be," he said quietly. "I'm not going to give you special treatment just because you're my girlfriend."

"I'm not asking you to."

"People's lives are at stake. If you can't be objective..."

"I can be objective. I haven't forgotten the medicine. You've been working with me on it every day. It's all fresh in my mind."

"The medicine is one thing. What if something happens and triggers something?"

"Then we'll deal with it. I just need to get back to work soon. The longer I stay away, the harder it will be."

House knew she was right, but he still didn't feel good about it.

_The next day..._

"Cameron! You're back!" Chase said with a big smile as he embraced her, followed by Foreman and then Wilson. They'd all kept their distance at House's request, but they were thrilled to have her back at the hospital. Even Cuddy seemed happy to see her.

"Did you miss me?"

"Of course."

"It's good to be missed."

"I've spoken with Dr. Milton. You're clear to start working again," Cuddy told her. "But take it easy for the first little while."

"Can I work in the clinic?" Cameron asked, looking eager.

"She said take it easy, not throw yourself to the wolves," House spat at her and then stormed into his office.

Foreman watched him go and looked back at Cameron. "What's with him?"

"He doesn't think I'm ready. He doesn't realize that he's suffocating me by not letting me come back."

"Well, you are, or Dr. Milton wouldn't have given you the OK," Cuddy told her. "So why don't you go to the clinic and see how you feel. If it's too much, you can come back up here."

Cameron nodded. "Thanks."

Chase brought over her lab coat and helped her with it. "Your lab coat Dr. Cameron," he smiled.

"Thank you, Dr. Chase."

The first day back went perfectly, as did the next day, and the day after that. House was slowly getting back into the swing of things by having her back on his team, giving suggestions and she even stood up to him a couple of times, much to his delight.

A few weeks went by without incident at work or at home. House was happy enough, Cameron was thrilled that he was happy and she believed the worst was finally behind her so she could move on.

"Why do you insist I don't log so many hours in the clinic?" She complained. "We don't have a patient right now and there's nothing else for me to do."

House grinned and pulled her into his arms. "I can think of something."

"Not here, House," she laughed as he nuzzled her neck.

"Gonna meet Wilson and I for lunch at 11:30?" House asked Cameron before the team split up to do various tasks. Cameron was going to the clinic to finish her hours for the week.

"Sure. If I'm late, just come down and get me."

"Alright," House shrugged and left her, but not before giving a quick peck on her cheek.

_Later that morning..._

"You have a patient in exam room one," Nurse Brenda informed her, passing the file across the counter.

"Thanks."

"He's been waiting a long time and I made him give a urine sample. He thinks he has the clap," the nurse smirked.

"Lovely." After checking out the specimen in the bathroom that the patient left behind, she knocked once on the door before entering the exam room and glanced at the name on the file. "Good afternoon Mr...Moyer."

"You're a doctor?" he laughed at her. "No way. You're not a doctor. You can't be."

Cameron ignored the comment, still reading his file, not looking up. "Dr. Cameron at your service. What seems to be the problem?"

"It hurts to pee. Feels like razorblades."

"Hmm. Any recent unprotected sexual activity?"

"You oughta know," he snickered.

"Excuse me?"

"You've forgotten me already? I'm crushed."

Cameron looked at the man but he didn't seem familiar to her. "I'm sorry, I don't..."

"A few months ago. I was at a party given by Master Stephen. And you, little lady, were the hors d'oeuvres." He reached for her lab coat and practically tore it off. "And what a lovely tantalizing treat you were. You gave me the best blow job I've ever had."

Cameron began to panic. Stephen had many parties where she was passed around the room like some kind of party favor, and every party had different men. After awhile all their faces were a blur.

"Get your hands off me!" she snapped as she stepped back from him. "I'll call security."

He hopped off the table and trapped her in a corner. "No you won't. You're nothing but a little whore. I saw how much you enjoyed sucking my hard cock that night." The guy laughed at how she paled and spread his legs. He wasn't a big man, not where it counted, either. It was rather pathetic, in fact. Not the least bit intimidating. She almost had to choke back a laugh. He placed his hand on her shoulder and pushed her down to her knees so she was eye-level with his cock in her face. "What are you laughing at, bitch? You won't be laughing once I'm shoving my cock down your throat!"

_No No No! This isn't who I am anymore! It never was. I'm better than this! I'm stronger and I can walk away._

His hand slapping her face brought her out of her thoughts and she fell back against the wall. Her cheek felt like it was on fire and she was more than certain she was going to have a nasty bruise. When she touched her hand to her face, there was blood on her fingers. Looking down, she noticed he had a large silver Eagle ring on.

She glanced at her watch. It was almost 11:45. _Where the hell was House?_

"Stop stalling you little whore!" he shouted as he shoved his cock in her face once more.

"No!" she shouted back, hoping someone, anyone would hear her. She got to her feet and shoved the man away from her as she made a run for the door. When she got it open, she ran smack into House, nearly knocking him over in her haste to get out of there.

"Whoa, what's going on..." he exclaimed as he regained his balance. That's when he noticed her bloody cheek and saw red at the man who was covering himself up with the pathetic cotton gown. His insignificant cock shrinking smaller by the second, if it was possible to get any smaller than it already was.

"Go get someone to clean your face," he said quietly to Cameron, his eyes not leaving the coward in the exam room. "Go!"

Wilson, who'd been standing behind House but couldn't see what was happening, was suddenly holding a trembling Cameron in his arms. Her cheek was still bleeding and her face was streaked with tears.

"Come on, we'll go to the ER and get you looked after," he said in his soft, caring voice, doing little to calm her.

"He...I..."

"Shh, it's okay. You're safe."

"But House..."

"He'll take care of it. We've got to get you looked at. Come on." Wilson took her hand and she followed him willingly to the ER, looking back over her shoulder at the now closed door of exam room one.

"Do you think it makes you more of a man to be a total prick?" House asked Moyer, advancing on him and backing him against the exam table. "Do you treat all women that way or just the pretty ones?"

"She's nothing but a little whore! She sucked me off back when-" House's fist met his face and knocked him down mid-sentence.

"Shut up! I don't care if she blew you yesterday or ten years ago. That does not give you the right to treat her, or any woman for that matter, like trash! Who the fuck do you think you are that you can come in here and treat a doctor this way? You little, insignificant piece of shit. I swear to God, if I ever see you in this hospital again, and if I ever see you talking to any woman like that again, my foot will find a new home up your ass!" He chucked the guy's clothes at him and watched him struggle to get dressed and scamper out of the room.

HOUSEMD~HOUSEMD~HOUSEMD

"Only three sutures," Chase assured Cameron with a sympathetic smile and a gentle pat on the shoulder. "Come back in a week and I'll remove them. I'll prescribe some cream to put on it every night and that should reduce scarring."

Cameron gave him a weak smile and a hug as House approached, looking a little less angry than he was when she left the clinic. "We're going. Cuddy gave us the rest of the day off."

"Okay," she said quietly as she hopped down from the table and followed him to his office to get her things without a word.

House didn't know what he could possibly say to her. He knew what he _wanted_ to say, of course, but he didn't want to upset her more than she already was. They'd taken his motorcycle to work that day and she held onto him a little tighter than usual which was fine by him.

When they got home, he heated up some leftover spaghetti for lunch that they had for dinner the night before and they ate in relative silence. She wouldn't look at him and as much as he hated to admit, he was worried.

When she finished lunch she mumbled something about taking a shower and he left her to it. However when twenty minutes went by and she hadn't come out, he went to check on her. The water was still running but it had more than likely turned cold by then. She was just sitting on the floor of the tub with her knees pressed to her chest, crying softly.

"Hey, you're using all the hot water," he said, trying to pretend to be annoyed with her, but the smirk on his face said otherwise.

When she didn't answer, he turned the taps off and grabbed her fluffy red towel from the rack that was her favourite. "Come on. You can't stay in here."

But she didn't move.

Sighing, he bent down and picked her up, placing her on his lap as he dried her off thoroughly with the towel and wrapped it around her shaking body. Instead of taking her to her room, he took her to his and placed her gently on the bed, then he grabbed one of her night shirts from her room and pulled it over her head.

"So, are you finally going to tell me what went on in that house?"

Cameron sighed and nodded. "I'll just go pack my stuff now and get it ready."

"What do you mean pack your stuff?"

"Well after I tell you, there's no way you're going to want me anymore. You'll think I'm a whore, just like that guy said. And he was right!" Her breath hitched and she managed to choke back a sob that was threatening to come out.

"I'll bet I can guess some of what happened to you in that time you spent with Stephen."

Cameron shook her head violently. "No, House. You can't possibly imagine."

"Try me. You know I have been to one or two of his parties. I know exactly what goes on there and I've thought up some pretty nasty scenarios while you were gone. Not to mention the nightmares I had."

She looked up at him. "You had nightmares?"

He nodded and motioned for her to sit up against the headboard like he was. "Bad ones. Every night. So why don't you let me judge for myself how bad it was. Talking to a cat isn't enough anymore. You'll feel so much better when it's out in the open. It will free you."

"Yeah, I'll be free all right. And alone, since you won't want anything to do with me," she sniffed.

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life."

"Right. So...let me guess, he had you wearing nothing, or very scantily clad, maybe tied up?"

She shook her head and he was partially relieved. "Okay, not tied up, but in a vulnerable position?"

Cameron nodded.

"You had to wait on them too, probably right? Bring them drinks, stuff like that?"

Again she nodded and fidgeted with the duvet cover. She didn't look at him. How could she? She didn't want to see pity or disgust in his eyes like she knew there would be. It would just break her heart.

"Sometimes they'd expect me to do things to them. Or I'd have to let them do things to me."

"What kinds of things?"

Cameron looked at House imploringly, wishing he wouldn't make her say it. But he encouraged her. "They made you blow them?"

"Among other things. Blowing them was the easy part. Unless of course they gagged me till I choked. I learned to take it eventually and I used to like giving head. Now..."

House nodded. "You want nothing to do with it. It's understandable. What else?"

"Master would get out the video camera and record me getting gangbanged by several men. Thankfully they all wore condoms but still..."

"When did that start?"

"Not long after he took me. A few days maybe."

"What happened if you said no, that you didn't want to do those things?"

"Master would act all nice about it and kick the guys out. But then I'd spend a night in the dungeon getting whipped or flogged. Sometimes he'd get Tony to help hold me down while he raped me. They had to stick a gag in my mouth to stop me from screaming." She let out a shuddering breath but continued. "He played on every fear I ever had. He even tried to convince me that I was never in love with you and that I had severe "daddy issues" because of our age difference. Then he'd want to do role play where I'd have to pretend to be his daughter so he could molest me."

House felt like he was going to be sick, but he managed to keep it together for her sake.

"I hated it!" she continued. "There were times when I could've killed him. But...he had me so messed up by then I didn't know what was what anymore. He made me believe that all I was good for was being someone's sex slave. To use and abuse as they saw fit. And that you thought of me the same way which is why you couldn't say you loved me. Because I was just a plaything to you." Cameron lowered her head and sighed with defeat.

_This is it. He's probably trying to figure out the best way to give me the boot. Well, I'll make it easy for him_. She got up and ran from the room into hers, slamming the door. She flicked on the MP3 player and it blasted the metal station she was listening to the night before. Grabbing the suitcase from the corner, she tossed it on the bed and began throwing her clothes into it.

House was still scratching his head, wondering where she went and why. Did she seriously think he was going to kick her to the curb after now knowing what he did? If anything, it just made him want to wrap his arms around her and protect her from all that was bad.

_Damn, I'm going soft_, he thought to himself as he got up and went to her room. He could hear the loud guitars of Motley Crue from the other side of the door, and Cameron's singing along to "Home Sweet Home." When she wasn't trying, she sounded adorable, even if she couldn't carry a tune to save her life.

He opened the door and stood there silently for a minute, watching her throw clothes into her suitcase and sing along.

"Don't quit your day job cuz you're no Vince Neil," he smirked.

Cameron stopped singing and looked at him. "Go away."

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving."

"I can see that, but why?"

"I told you why."

"You think I want you to go? I don't. So you can stop packing."

"What's the point? You won't be able to look at me without thinking all that bad stuff happened to me. And I don't want that. I want you to look at me the way you used to. We used to have amazing eye sex when we looked at each other. I'd give anything to have that back."

House sighed, trying to choose his words carefully. He could tip-toe around the issue, but that was never his style, and he knew Cameron wouldn't want him to anyway. So he decided to cut to the chase.

"What happened to you was as bad as I imagined, but not worse," he began. "I know it wasn't your fault and it was out of your control. Stephen was pulling the strings. I get that. You're still the caring, sappy, compassionate Cameron that I've always known and you always will be." He sat down on her bed and reached out to touch her bandaged cheek. "You're so beautiful. Any man would be lucky to have you love him. And yet, you chose me. I'm mean, rude, cranky and not attractive by any means but you can see past what others can't. When you look at me you don't look at me with pity or sympathy, so why would you think I'd do the same to you? We're both damaged. We're perfect for each other. To think I wouldn't want you anymore because of something that happened is stupid. If my leg pain comes back would you love me any less?"

Cameron shook her head."No." She looked at him, tears beginning again and he caught one with his finger.

"So do you understand now?" he asked her.

"Yes."

"Will you stay?"

She smiled weakly at him, but a smile was a smile nonetheless and House was thrilled beyond belief. "Now get rid of this stupid suitcase so we can use the bed for more important things," he grinned.

"Like what?" she asked, knowing perfectly well what, but hearing him say he wanted to make love to her would have been sexy as all hell.

"God damn, woman, do I have to spell everything out?" he chuckled as he leaned over and kissed her, brushing his lips softly against hers until her mouth opened and invited his tongue inside. He deepened the kiss as he pushed the suitcase to the floor with a loud thud and wrapped his arms around her. His one hand buried in her hair and the other rubbed her back as they sat kissing for several minutes until they came up for air. "So beautiful, so amazing," he whispered as he stroked her cheek and pushed her onto her back against the pillows.

When she felt his tongue against her lips once again, she touched it with her own and sucked it into her mouth in an amazingly passionate kiss that sent him reeling. His eyes fluttered closed as his hand slid down over her leg and wrapped it around his hip. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her small fingers played with his hair as they kissed leisurely, neither of them in any real rush.

The sun had begun to set and the room was getting darker as the minutes ticked by, but to House and Cameron, it felt like time had stood still.

He could just barely make out her silhouette which made it all that more erotic. Soon, he wouldn't be able to see her at all. He would only be able to hear her sounds and feel her skin against his. All his other senses would be heightened. It was almost like...being blindfolded. He wouldn't be able to see what part of him she would touch next and she wouldn't be able to see his eyes to know they were filled with complete lust. Always for her. Only for her.

He never looked at a woman that way before. Not even Stacy. It was different with her. Their relationship was different. It started as a whirlwind courtship and ended up in disaster.

He didn't want it to end that way with Cameron. It couldn't. They'd been to hell and back and survived it. And if their relationship could survive that, they could literally tackle any obstacle.

He felt Cameron's lips against his neck, moving their way up his stubbled jaw, and then nibbling his ear. Her tongue ran along the shell of his ear and he moaned.

It made Cameron smile when House responded to her that way and she continued to kiss him everywhere that came in contact with her lips.

House buried his face in the crook of her neck, inhaled her scent and traced invisible patterns on her throat with his tongue. He could taste her, feel her squirming underneath him and he knew he had to have her.

But he was going to take his time. The sex they'd had the other night was hot and passionate to be sure, but he wanted to lavish upon her all the things he knew would drive her to the edge and back again. Yes, he was going to torture her, take things slower than he ever had before. He was going to make love to Cameron for the first time.

Cameron's hair was still damp from the shower and hung in ringlets against her shoulders. House slipped his hand under her sleep shirt and caressed the soft skin of her stomach and marveled at how soft it was. He'd never really taken the time to notice the little things about her body; the soft satiny skin, a small scar from chicken pox on her eyebrow line or the mole on her hip. He kissed each freckle and blemish as he came across them, while she sighed and just enjoyed the sensations of his soft lips against her skin, contrasted with the stubble of his whiskers.

Whatever happened between them from now on was more than okay with her. As far as she was concerned, things could only get better. They couldn't get worse. She'd seen worse and it was pretty horrible.

House's tongue was moving lower and laved her nipple, nipping and sucking at it until it hardened into a small bud. It made her breath hitch and her back arch in response. Both his hands palmed each breast and teased her nipples with his fingers and his tongue. He was relentless, and she was powerless to stop him. Then she thought, _why would I even want to? What am I, nuts?_

His head was moving lower, his tongue dipped into her belly button and made her squeal with delight. He chuckled, his whiskers scraping her smooth skin as he kept on, using his tongue in creative ways as he kissed and nipped the sensitive skin on the inside of her thigh.

_Was he going to go there?_ She wondered as he spread her legs a little and ran his fingers over the soft brown curls and in between her folds, finding her wet and ready for him.

He was hard just seeing how wet she was_._ His fingers were coated with her juices and he slowly moved them inside her, causing her to gasp and grip the sheets. Pulling out slowly and back in, she was moaning incoherently and squirming out of control.

His fingers curled inside of her as he licked and sucked her clit relentlessly. He could tell she was already close, if the tightening around his fingers was any indication, and he moved them faster as he worked his tongue faster, taking a few long licks with just enough pressure to send her over the edge while screaming his name.

_One down, severa__l to go_, he chuckled to himself as he gently removed his fingers and licked them clean. He missed the taste and the smell of her. It was uniquely Cameron and he craved it like he craved a good glass of Scotch.

He was unbelievably hard by then. The desire to take things slow was out the window as he reached into his pocket and came up short of a condom.

Damn!

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"No condoms."

"House...I've been on the pill for over a month. And I've been tested."

"So have I."

She smiled a smile so seductive that he felt his cock twitch. "I think we're safe to go without this time. I want to feel you...all of you...inside me..." she was breathless as she spoke, and a slight blush filled her cheeks. Her hands reached up and she unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans. The weight of the belt made his jeans slip down his hips, which he quickly got rid of, along with his shirt and his boxer shorts.

He was kneeling on the bed before her, his hard cock standing at full attention and a bit of pre-cum was leaking out at the mere sight of her. She still wore the T-shirt, but she sat up and pulled it over her head as he watched silently.

Then she beckoned him closer and wrapped her arms around him while he captured her lips in a searing kiss that took her breath away. He pushed her back against the pillows as his hand grabbed her leg and wrapped it around his hip. Her skin was so smooth that he couldn't help caress the other leg and do the same thing until she was completely wrapped around him.

The tip of his cock teased her entrance for a moment, feeling its slickness from her previous orgasm and he pushed himself inside, inch by inch, letting her adjust to his size. Once he was all the way in, he let out a deep, guttural moan and closed his eyes.

"Oh fuuuck..."

"Yes," Cameron hissed as she urged him to move with her, meeting each thrust by arching her back so he hit that special spot again and again, bringing her to a second orgasm very quickly. "Oh my God, Greg...I need you so much..."

House nodded and buried his face in her neck, trying to hold off just a little while longer. He was getting closer but he wanted to drag it out as long as possible. Cameron lowered her head and met his lips with hers, kissing him softly to reassure him she was still there.

He looked down at her and smiled, brushing her damp hair away from her face as he placed kisses on her forehead. "I love you, you know that, right?" he whispered.

Cameron smiled back and nodded before bucking her hips to encourage him to continue, which made him chuckle.

"Then let's go for it," he grinned as he bucked against her playfully.

But there was nothing playful about their lovemaking whatsoever. House took his time and they slowly moved toward their own climax.

It was incredibly carnal, and primal, and had Cameron gripping his shoulders, digging her nails into his skin as he moved faster and deeper. House grabbed her hands and held them down against the mattress as he worked toward bringing them both over the edge in what was surely going to be the best orgasm he'd ever had, and hopefully the best that she would ever have as well.

When they did fall over the edge, their cries filled the room as he collapsed on her, their bodies wrapped around each other tightly, each gasping for breath.

Cameron then knew why it was nicknamed "the little death." She literally thought she'd died and gone to heaven.

When she came around, House was carrying her into his bedroom and putting her into bed. He pulled the covers over her and turned off the bedside lamp.

She watched him climb in next to her and he smiled when he saw that she was awake. "Quite a stroke to my ego when the woman passes out," he chuckled.

"It should be. I've never passed out from an orgasm before," she whispered. Then she thought about her encounters with Stephen, and the choking. "Well, that's not exactly true."

House placed a finger to her lips. "That's in the past. This is the present. Our future together begins right now."

Cameron smiled and placed a kiss against his finger. "That sounds like an excellent plan. I can't see my future with anyone else but you."

He smiled and gave her one last kiss before settling into his pillow and closing his eyes.

With his arm wrapped around Cameron's stomach, they both drifted off into a deep, satiating sleep. Dreams of their future together intact.

**The End**

**

* * *

A/N: I want to thank JB for being an excellent partner in crime and for inspiring me to write this sequel :) And thanks to all of YOU who read and reviewed and followed me through to the end. We GREATLY appreciate it.  
**


End file.
